1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and in particular to a system for displaying images with improved heat dissipation efficiency.
2. General Discussion of Related Art
With the progress of semiconductor and flat panel display manufacturing technology, traditional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays have increasingly been replaced by flat panel displays having small size and low radiation, such as liquid crystal displays. Conventional florescent lamps are used as the light sources in liquid crystal displays. However, the florescent lamps have large dimension and short life of usage.
With efficacies of durability, small size and light weight greater than conventional florescent lamps, LEDs have been widely used in liquid crystal displays as light sources. Since life and brightness of LEDs are greatly influenced by the temperature, heat dissipation becomes very important.